Littlest Pet Shop Ladies
by Singing Night Owl
Summary: Drabbles of the ladies of Littlest Pet Shop. Introducing OCs, other characters, and some of the main cast.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Whoot whoot!**

Nobody's POV

It was quiet at Littlest Pet Shop. Except for all the crying from the girls.

The door to the dumbwaiter opened. Rachel leapt out. "Hi guys."

Silence…

"Guys? Hello? Can you hear me?" Rachel looked around. The boys were playing videogames with headphones on, the girls were crying, Mrs T. was helping custom-Back up. The girls were crying?!

Rachel ran over to them fast. "Girls? What happened? Is this because of the boys?"

Penny Ling stifled a sob. "Yes. The boys called me sensitive, they said Zoe was terrible at singing, Minka is too hyper, and Pepper smells!" She shed many more tears.

"Darling." Zoe's mascara was running. "We appreciate you looking out for, but we'll get over it."

Rachel thought for a moment. "How would you girls like to make the guys happy? I can take away what they said was bad about you. Pepper's scent, Zoe's voice, Penny Ling's sensitivity, and Minka's hyperactiveness. Oh, Minks, it's just be down to a normal kind of energy."

The girls thought for a moment. "Alright. We'll do it."

The Next Day…

The boys hung out in the play area, as the girls weren't there yet.

"Gee, i wonder what kind of situation the girls have gotten into this time," said Russell. "The girls have always been here before us. Usually."

The door opened, and the girls walked in, chatting happily. Except for Zoe.

"GIrls! You're here!" Vinnie ran up to them. "Where you been?"

Instead of going off about going somewhere the girls walked off. Except for Zoe.

"Zoe?" The boys walked up to her. "Can you tell us where you were?"

Instead of talking, Zoe took out a whiteboard and wrote something on it.

It Read:

 _We were with Rachel. We took away what makes us, us. Since you boys were so rude to us yesterday. Try and find out what was taken from us._

And with that, Zoe joined the girls, who were sitting around Rachel.

Later…

"I think I found one thing taken from them." Vinnie looked worried. "Minka's been less active than she usually is."

The boys watched Minka. Usually she would be swinging on the tire swing crazily, but right now, she was reading a book.

"You're right. I noticed something with Penny Ling too." Russell walked up right next to Vinnie. "She's less sensitive. Pepper accidentally insulted her and she just brushed it off."

Sunil ran by screaming. "Pepper's mad! She's mad! And soon, the whole shop will smell of stinky, rotten eggs!" The boys ran behind the armchair, but no smell came. They peeked out, and saw Pepper looking steamed about somethings, but there was no scent coming from her.

"Pepper's scent has been taken too." Sunil noted. "That is what was taken from her."

"Alright, now we need to find what was taken from Zoe." Russell thought hard.

"I think you should find out why they took what was special about them away." Rachel appeared behind the boys, scaring them. "I found out from the girls that you guys insulted them. Then, I offered to take what was so special about them away. But I didn't expect for them to agree. You clearly need to make up for what you did." And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

"Zoe? What do you think?" the boys heard Minka's voice.

"..."

"Oh,right. I forgot you can't talk." Minka looked apologetic. "Sorry."

"Her voice!" The boys finally figured out what was taken from Zoe. Now, they just needed to apologize to the girls, and they can have their specialness back.

Later…

"So, as you can see… we're sorry." The boys looked down as the girls took it all in.

"They accept your apology." Rachel smiled. She opened her paws, and the the girls glowed purple.

Immediately, the scent of Peppermint was in the air. Pepper smiled. "At least it's good that you guys are sorry about what you said. " Then she aimed her tail at them. "Right?"

"Yes!" the boys looked at the girls nervously.

 **Wow! That was some writing! Next Story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Another chapter of The Littlest Pet Shop Ladies! Read & Review!**

 **Takeshi: What is this place?**

 **Rachel: Успокойся идиот. Это, ... я на самом деле не знаю. (Calm down idiot. This is the, the… I don't actually know.) Singing Night Owl?**

 **Takeshi: The heck? What did you say?**

 **Singing Night Owl: Dude, did you forget that Rachel is just another version of me? And I know quite a few languages. … I think… Well, I don't speak all the languages like you Rachel. I only speak like, two languages**

 **Rachel: Yeah, you don't. Let's see, I speak Russian, Spanish, Filipino, Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese…**

 **(A Few Hours Later…)**

 **Rachel: … Italian, Latin, Greek, French, Hindi-**

 **Takeshi: Okay we get it! You speak every language on Earth! Just stop being a bragger!**

 **Rachel: Well ex-** _ **cuse**_ **me! You asqueroso (disgusting), fatuus esset (idiotic), pazzo (crazy), Cat Chypre! (Cyprus Cat!)**

 **Takeshi: What did she say? Singing Night Owl?**

 **Singing Night Owl: I think she said… (checks Google Translation) … You disgusting… idiotic… crazy… Cyprus Cat.. Rachel, am I right?**

 **Takeshi: … Really Rachel?**

 **Rachel & Singing Night Owl: What-** _ **ever**_ **dude! Disclaimer, we don't own Littlest Pet Shop! Or the songs in the story!**

Nobody's POV

It was a normal day at Littlest Pet Shop. oh, Rachel & Takeshi were there too.

The doorbell thingie on the ceiling jingled.

"Alright pets." Mrs. Twombly walked in with a pet carrier. "I believe we've all me Mitzi the skunk before?"

The carrier opened for Mitzi to walk out with a gray & white male skunk, a young grayish-pink male skunk, and two light purple younger skunks. "Howdy y'all!" She waved to Pepper.

"Mitzi!" Pepper zoomed to the light pink & white skunkette. "How are you? I've been so lonely without another skunk to be with! Who's this guy? Who're the young skunks?"

"Pepper darlin', I appreciate y'all's interest. This is my new husband Fernando. His signature scent is Ferns. These are mah little, darlin' daughters, Bamboo and Sitra, and my older son, Ash. Their signature scents are bamboo citrus, and fire, respectively. Say 'hello' to your Auntie Pepper kids." (I think they're close enough to be considered sisters)

"I'm Ash." The male skunk stepped forward. "Hi Aunt Pepper. Could you give me some tips on pranking?"

"Sure."

The darker purple skunkette stepped forward. "I-I'm Bamboo. Mom's told us all about you."

The lighter purple skunkette stepped forward after her sister. "And I'm Sitra! You're gonna be my favorite only Auntie!" She leapt at pepper and hugged her.

"Uh, great!" Pepper hugged the young skunkette. "So Mitzi, you have any luck with your full skunk emotions?"

"Sure did honey." Mitzi looked excited. "When I was asked too much, I just let go of my full skunk of emotions, and the animals ran off."

"That's great!" Pepper looked overjoyed.

"Oh, good." Mitzi noticed Sunil. "Pepper, is this your husband?"

"WHAT?!" Pepper and Sunil inched away from each other. "No! Nononononononononononono!"

"Sunil and I are just friends!" Pepper sweatdropped nervously.

Mitzi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Riiiiiiiight." She walked towards the food area. "Let me know when you get married. Come here kids."

Later…

"Grrr. Let me take that!" Pepper pulled and pulled at the red rubber ball that was stuck in the bin.

"Hello Pepper. Do you need help with the ball?" Sunil just happened to be right there. "I will help you."

The two pulled harder and harder, until the ball popped out.

"Ahh!" Unfortunately, the two fell backwards. pepper landed on Sunil.

"Hey! We have gotten the ball out!" Sunil took no notice of Pepper who had her face buried in his chest. "Pepper?" Finally he took notice of the dazed skunk, then he lifted her up. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Bananas eat squirrel stumps…" Pepper lolled her head around, then shook it. "Sunil? What happened?"

"... Nothing."

"... Okey-Dokey." Pepper took the ball from his hands. "Thanks for the help Houdini."

"Ah always knew you liked each other," a voice said.

"Ahh!" Sunil and Pepper unintentionally hugged each other. Only to see Mitzi.

"Now to start planning the wedding!" Mitzi twirled around letting loose of her happiness by the scent of roses. "It's going to be amazing Pepper!"

"What?!" Pepper and Sunil. Pepper shared a glance with him. "Look Mitzi, we're not, umm, together. y'know."

"Aww, honey. You know you love him."

"Who's getting married?!" The other pets heard Mitzi, and rushed over to hear the news.

"Why, Pepper and Sunil."

"We're not getting married…" The two mumbled out a response to the other pets.

[Mitzi]

Is it the clumpy way he walks?

[Vinnie]

Or the grumpy way he talks?

[Russell]

Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?

[Zoe]

And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly

[Penny]

But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet

[Minka]

So he's a bit of a fixer upper

[Carnation]

So he's got a few flaws

[Rachel]

His peculiar brain, dear, his thing for the reindeer

[Russell]

That's outside a few of nature's laws

[Mitzi]

So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of

You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love

[Zoe]

Is it the way that he runs scared?

Or that he's socially impaired?

[Vinnie & Russell]

Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

"HEY!" Sunil glared at the boys.

[Mitzi]

Are you holding back your fondness

Due to his unmanly blueness?

[Zoe]

Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?

He's just a bit of a fixer upper

He's got a couple of bugs

[Penny]

His isolation is confirmation

Of his desperation for healing hugs

[Carnation]

So he's a bit of a fixer upper

But we know what to do

[Minka]

The way to fix this fixer upper

Is to fix him up with you

"Wait! Pepper is engaged to someone else…!" Sunil blurted out the most random excuse he could think

of

The other pets blinked once before huddling together.

"Great job Houdini!" Pepper glared at Sunil who cowered behind the skunk's tail. "Now they think I'm getting married to someone else!"

"It was the best excuse I could think of!" Sunil whimpered.

They both turned back to see the others huddling.

[Mitzi]

So she's a bit of a fixer upper

That's a minor thing

[Takeshi]

Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement

[Minka]

And by the way I don't see no ring

[Carnation]

So she's a bit of a fixer upper

Her brain's a bit betwixt

[Russell]

Get the fiance out of the way

And the whole thing will be fixed

They turned back to the two pets who looked at them confusedly.

[Mitzi]

We aren't saying you can change him

'Cause people don't really change

[Zoe]

We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange

People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed

[Sugar Sprinkles]

But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best

True love brings out the best

Everyone, except for Rachel, was startled by the sudden appearance of the snowshoe cat.

[Carnation]

Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper

That's what it's all about

[Vinnie]

Father, sister, brother

We need each other

[Russell]

To raise us up and round us out

Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper

[Takeshi]

But when push comes to shove

[Minka]

The only fixer upper fixer

That can fix a fixer upper is

[Everyone]

True

True

True

True

True

Love!

During the last part, the girls put a wedding dress with a long train, and a veil on Pepper. Then, they put makeup on her face. After that, they spritzed her with rose-smelling perfume.

The boys put Sunil into a black suit, and pushed him out onto a stage. The girls did the same for Pepper.

They bumped into each other, grinned, and blushed.

Takeshi stood in front of them. "Do you accept this young skunk as your petfully wedded wife?"

The smiles on their faces were instantly wiped off by those simple words. "What?"

Mitzi just looked at them happily. "You're gonna get married!"

"No!" Sunil and Pepper tore off the clothes. "We're not getting married!"

"Could you at least be fiances?" Rachel gave them the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"...Alright. We're fiances." Pepper and Sunil nodded to the suggestion that the younger snowshoe cat gave them.

"Oh little sweeties!" Mrs. Twombly entered the room. "It's time for the skunk family to go!" Mitzi and her family walked into the trailer waving goodbye to Pepper.

When they were gone, the pets turned to Pepper and Sunil. "Let's plan your future wedding!"

Cue the groan from the mongoose and skunk.

 **Too much? Send me a suggestion! Reply to me. I might get writer's block every once in a while. Like it? Love it?**

 **Riddle of the Day:**

 **A man jumps out of a 20-story building. He falls to the ground below him with nothing to cushion his fall. A moment later, he gets up completely unhurt. How is this possible?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! New chapter, new characters!**

 **Rachel: Bonjour, Chanter Night Owl (Hello, Singing Night Owl). Все, что происходит на ли (Is anything going on)?**

 **Takeshi: Rachel…**

 **Rachel: Stuff it Takeshi.**

 **Singing Night Owl: I'm putting myself in the story guys!**

 **Rachel: Awesome!**

 **Takeshi: I dunno…**

 **Rachel: *unsheathes her claws* Say that again. I dare you.**

 **Takeshi: Nevermind.**

 **Singing Night Owl: Coward. Now, let the story begin!**

Nobody's POV

The door to Littlest Pet Shop opened, and a girl about Blythe's age walked in with a light pink snowshoe cat looking like Rachel.

The girl had jet black hair tied in low pigtails, a gray tank top, white capris, and faded sneakers. Her brown eyes looked nervous.

"Hello dearie." Mrs. Twombly came out from behind a curtain. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I-" The girl started to, only to be cut off by Blythe.

"I can take over Mrs. Twombly." Blythe put on a smile. "You can go. Come on." Blythe gestured to the girl to come to the day camp.

When they were inside the day camp, Blythe had on a worried face. "Owl? How did you get here?" Blythe hugged the girl.

"Blythe?" The pets walked up. "Who's she?"

"I'm Owl." The girl replied. "And I know that you pets talk, and Blythe can understand you." She smiled. "Come on Carnation. meet the pets. Blythe, here. We got a mix up when we had these cats."

The dumbwaiter door opened, and Rachel leapt out. "Blythe, I was wondering-Owl? Carnation? Is it really you guys?" She bounded over to the pink snowshoe cat, AKA Carnation.

"Rachel!" Carnation sounded excited. "How are you?"

"Okay. But I'm still concerned about that mix up at the last pet shelter though." Rachel looked down. "Blythe, Owl. Will you switch with each other? Please?" They both gave Blythe the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright!" Blythe picked up Carnation and Owl picked up Rachel. "Yay!"

"Blythe, I'm gonna be your neighbor!" She held out a bag. "But I brought some pet clothes for the pets."

Owl walked over to the boys, who were playing with a balloon. "Guys, could you try on these outfits?"

"Maybe later." Russell replied with a bored tone of voice. "We're… just not into it right now."

"Of course," muttered Zoe, "Because they are _never_ into it."

Pepper snickered. "I think they just don't wanna be 'fashionable' guys, because they're so macho."

"It's not like they're one-man fashion shows," said Penny Ling.

"Do you guys have better things to do than try on clothes?" Minka questioned.

 **[Russell]**

We boys have better things to do

Than trying on clothes 'cause you want us to

 **Owl:** Uh huh

 **[Vinnie]**

I might look great in this cool white suit

But it doesn't mean that it's all that

Let me try that white hat!

 **[Russell]**

Oh-oho no

I'm not your one-man fashion show

 **Owl:** Oh please

 **[Sunil]**

Even if this combo is inspired

A really cool guitar would be required

 **Russell** : Something like this?

 **Sunil** : Oh, yes! Oh, wow!

 **Owl:** Do you not care about clothes?

 **[Russell, Sunil and Vinnie]**

Boys don't care about clothes

Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us

Everybody knows

There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's...

 **Owl:** Oh, wow! You look really good in that!

 **Russell** : You think so? I was worried it makes my butt look big.

 **Sunil** : No-no, not at all! It's very dashing. Sort of a fabulous famous artist!

 **Russell** : Why, thank you! I was thinking the same about you.

 **Sunil** : I'm going for Renoir meets a Venetian gondolier.

 **Russell** : Nailed it!

 **[Vinnie]**

I don't have all day

To prove myself out on some display

 **[Russell]**

I grab anything and put it on

Oh, wow, I like this one a lot

Show me, what else have you got?

 **[Sunil]**

Oh-oho yeah

Trying on clothes just makes me mad

Can you, please, hold that mirror there?

A little to the left

 **Sunil** : No-no, to the right! Oh, perfect! Hm-hm! This looks quite wonderful. What was I saying?

 **Owl:** You don't care about clothes?...

 **[Russell, Sunil and Vinnie]**

Boys don't care about clothes

Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us

Everybody knows

There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's...

 **Russell** : You look very sophisticated, Vinnie!

 **Vinnie** : Yes, well, I've been known to make appearances in high society. Dressing the dress is very important!

 **Russell** : Mm-hm! I know just what you mean.

 **Sunil** : Please, gentlemen, you're blocking the mirror.

 **Russell** : Oh, I'm sorry.

 **Vinnie** : Oh, here you go.

 **Sunil** : Thank you, it's okay.

 **[Russell, Sunil and Vinnie]**

Boys don't care about clothes

Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us

Everybody knows

There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's...

Boys don't care about clothes

Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us

Everybody knows

There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's...

Clothes!

During the song, the boys just kept trying different outfits, and liking them.

"Sooo, you don't care about outfits?" Owl said, trying to hold in her laughter. As were the rest of the girls. "Yeah right." And the laughter was let loose.

"You boys kept trying on different outfits!" Rachel held up a phone. "And I recorded it!"

"HEY!" The boys looked insulted. The balloon drifted down and popped when it landed on Russell's feathered hat. "Awww."

"It's okay guys." Owl walked towards them. "You may not be girls, but you can still be stylish." She held out another bag of clothes. "Come on. You know you want too."

"Eh." The boys eagerly made grabs for the clothes.

Later…

The girls were in Blythe's room having some quality girl time.

"So you're saying that Sugar Sprinkles made the guys fall in love?" Owl looked amazed by the stories that Blythe had told her. "Wow. Good thing Rachel reversed it."

Said cat was hanging with the girls on the bed. "Ah, so good without the guys." Rachel stretched her forelegs. "Just us girls."

"Yeah… What do you think the guys are doing?" Penny Ling lifted a cucumber to open her eye.

"I wonder what the boys are thinking of us right now," said Minka.

"I wonder what they'll think of us for doing this," murmured Pepper.

"Girls, what are you saying?" Carnation peered curiously at them.

Zoe had on a devious smile. "Do you care about what the guys are thinking of you?"

"NO!" The three girls yelled too quickly.

"Really? It seems that you do. I mean what would the guys think of you, right?"

"We don't care!" Penny Ling, Minka, and Pepper crossed their arms.

"You won't say you're in love?" Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're really going to do that?"

"Seems a bit, extreme, if you want to let it out." Carnation smirked.

[Penny]

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

Penny Ling looked fondly at one of the quills she had from Russell.

[Minka]

I guess we've already done that

Minka looked at the tap shoes Vinnie had lent her.

[Pepper]

No pet is worth the aggravation

Pepper looked at a wand that belonged to Sunil.

[Penny, Minka, & Pepper]

That's ancient history,

Been there, done that

[Rachel, Carnation, & Zoe]

Who d'you think you're kidding?

They're the earth and heavens to ya

Try and keep it hidden,

Honey we can see right through ya (Rachel: Oh, no)

Girls you can't conceal it,

We know how you feel and who you're thinking of

[Penny]

No chance

Penny Ling looked away.

[Minka]

No way

Minka fiddled with her tail nervously.

[Pepper]

We won't say it no, no

Pepper let loose a scent of rotten flowers.

[Rachel, Carnation, & Zoe]

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it (Zoe: Oh, oh)

[Penny]

It's too cliche, we won't say we're in love

[Pepper]

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

Pepper thought about the time she had dated Captain Cuddles. Turns out, he was just using her to make his last girlfriend jealous.

[Rachel]

Girl, you can't deny

Who you are and how you're feeling

[Carnation]

Baby we're not buying

Hons we saw you hit the ceiling

[Zoe]

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?

[Penny, Minka, & Pepper]

No chance, no way, we won't say it, no no

[Rachel, Carnation, & Zoe]

Give up, give in, check the grins, you're in love

Rachel gave Penny the stray quill, Carnation held out the tap shoes for Minka, and Zoe nudged the magic wand towards Pepper.

[Penny, Minka, & Pepper]

This scene won't play, we won't say we're in love

[Rachel, Carnation, &

You're doin' flips, read our lips you're in love

[Penny, Minka, & Pepper]

You're way off base, we won't say it

Get off our case, we won't say it

[Rachel]

Girls don't be proud, it's okay you're in love

[Penny, Minka, & Pepper]

At least out loud we won't say we're in love.

The girls picked up the items belonging to the boys and hugged them.

"Mission: Get the Girls to Admit They're in Love, accomplished," murmured Carnation. "Do you girls still deny that fact that you're in love?"

"Alright, we admit we're in love." The girls paused for a moment, then went back to hugging the boys' items.

 **Do you like it? Love it?**

 **Questions:**

 **One) Who's your favorite out of these couples: Pennussell, Sepper, Vinninka (Me: Pennussell & Sepper tie for first, and Vinninka is second)**

 **Two) Who's you favorite Pet in order? (Me: Penny Ling, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Russell & Sunil, and Vinnie)**

 **Three) Have you seen Secret Cupet?**

 **Riddle of the Day:**

 **What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in one thousand years?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Today's Rachel's Birthday! June 28! Remember to wish her happy Birthday!**

 **Takeshi: Rachel! Honey!**

 **Singing Night Owl: Did I forget to mention to the audience that you and Rachel are dating? Oops.**

 **Rachel: Takeshi! It's my birthday!**

 **Takeshi: I have a surprise for you! Achoo! It's going to be awe-eh-Achoo!**

 **Rachel: Takeshi, you've been sneezing a lot lately. Are you okay? You might need rest.**

 **Takeshi: No way, I'm making today a perfect day for you! Achoo!**

 **Singing Night Owl: Anyways, I don't own the song in the story. Enjoy!**

Nobody's POV

It was morning, June 28. Rachel's birthday! She slept comfortably in her bed while another cat head peeked over her.

"Psst! Rachel!" He woke her up. "Happy Birthday!"

She thought for a moment before bursting out in a squeal. "It's my birthday!"

Takeshi pecked her on the cheek. "And I'm going to help you make it the most perfect birthday ever! Achoo!"

"Takeshi, are you okay? You were sneezing a lot yesterday." Rachel put a paw on her boyfriend's forehead.

"It's just allergies. Besides, today is about you." He smiled at her. "Come one!"

He led Rachel through the doorway to the beginning of a red string.

(PS: The Chorus in this song is the main pet cast.)

Takeshi: You've never had a real birthday before

Except, of course, the ones just spent inside Owl's door

So I'm here way too late

To help you celebrate

And be your birthday date if I may. Achoo!

Rachel: Takeshi, I'm thinking you might have a cold

Takeshi: I don't get colds. Besides...

There's no time for colds today

Just follow the string!

I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today

Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way

I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power

I even got Vinnie and Sunil to take a shower

If someone wants to hold me back

I'd like to see them try

I'm on the birthday plan attack

I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky

I'm making today a perfect day for you

I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do

For everything you are to me and all you've been through

I'm making today a perfect day for you

Achoo! Achoo!

Rachel: They come in threes!

Rachel offered a package of pills for Takeshi.

Takeshi: I'm fine. Achoo!

Takeshi presented with a heart-shaped crystal necklace.

Takeshi: Surprise, surprise this one especially-Achoo!

Rachel: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you

I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

Takeshi: We are not stopping cause the next one is the be… eh… achoo!

Takeshi held out a pair of skull earrings for Rachel.

Rachel: Takeshi, you gotta go lie down

Takeshi: No way, we have to paint the town

Rachel: But you need medical attention

Basil: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy

Of my own invention!

Takeshi: No thanks.

Rachel: We'll take it, thanks Basil.

Rachel took the bottle of cold remedy from Basil.

Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you

Takeshi: Making today a special day

Takeshi handed Rachel a sketchpad. Plus, a new diary. And an new art set. And a batch of cupcakes from Sugar Sprinkles.

Chorus: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true

Takeshi: Wishes come true

Chorus: We all love you Rachel

Takeshi: And I love you too

Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day...in every way

Yes we are making today a perfect day

Takeshi led Rachel by the string to the top of the building.

Takeshi: Come on! Now we climb!

Rachel: Takeshi that's too much. You need to rest!

Takeshi: No… we need to get to our birthday chills… I mean thrills!

Making dreams

Making plans

Go go go go!

Follow the string to the end

You are my very best friend

Rachel: Takeshi?!

Takeshi: What? I'm fine.

We're gonna climb

We're gonna sing

Follow the string

To the thing

Happy happy happy

Merry merry merry

Hot...Cold...Hot...birthday!

Takeshi nearly fell off the edge of the building, but Rachel caught him with her tail… after she dropped all of her presents on the roof.

Rachel: Woah! Takeshi, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!

All right, we can't go on like this

Let's put this day on hold

Come on, admit it to yourself

Takeshi: Okay...

I have a cold

I'm sorry Rachel. I just wanted to give you the perfect birthday, but I ruined it.

Rachel: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.

Everyone: Surprise!

Rachel: Wow!

Takeshi: Wow...

Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you

We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

Buttercream: There's a fine line between chaos

Minka: And a hullabaloo

Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day

We're making today a perfect day

R-A-C-H-E-L! Yay!

Sugar Sprinkles: Happy Birthday!

We're making today a perfect day for you

Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

Sugar Sprinkles: I love ya sis.

Chorus: For everything you are to us

And all that you do

We're making today a perfect day

Making today a perfect day

We're making today a perfect day

Takeshi: Perfect day

Rachel: Okay, to bed with you.

Takeshi: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for me to blow the birthday bugle horn!

Rachel: Oh, no no no no no no no...

Takeshi: ACHOO!

Later in Owl's room, Takeshi was lying on Rachel's bed, while

Rachel: Best birthday present ever

Takeshi: Which one?

Rachel: You letting me take care of you

Takeshi: Achoo!

"There, there." Rachel pet his head. "You'll feel better soon." She started to walk out the door. "Oh, and by the way, this was the best birthday ever."

 **Happy Birthday Rachel! I hope you have another wonderful year. Well, is it good? Do you like it? Reply and send me suggestions. I love suggestions!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Rachel: Chouette! Tu es revenu! (Owl! You're back!)**

 **Takeshi: I've been learning French! You just said, Pig! You slimy! Right?**

 **Singing Night Owl: Snort)-No-(snicker)-she-(giggle)-said-HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Takeshi: What did I say?**

 **Rachel: Pig. You slimy. I said Owl! You're back!** **मूर्ख** **. (Idiot.) Anywho, let the story begin!**

 **Carnation: Rachel! Madame Pom is coming!**

 **Zoe: *bursts in* Really!?**

 **Rachel: No, we're visiting her at the International Celebrity Pet Ball.**

 **Zoe: No way! How'd you get tickets for the two of us there?**

 **Rachel: The two of us aren't going. All of us are going.**

 **Zoe: Madame Pom will be there!**

 **Carnation: *looks annoyed* Shahrukh too.**

 **Sunil: *angry* Him!?**

 **Pepper: My fiance is, umm, a little angry at the last time. *pets Sunil* Calm down sweetie.**

 **Rachel: Sweetie? Seriously?**

 **Pepper: Hey, we're engaged. So we might as well start dating.**

 **Carnation: So cute!**

 **Madame Pom: *enters* Oh Zoe!**

 **Zoe: Madame Pom! *hugs Madame Pom***

 **Shahrukh: *enters* Can someone get me some water?**

 **Madame Pom: Shahrukh darling, do you want to know something?**

 **Shahrukh: Yes?**

 **Madame Pom: You're the most pompous, arrogant, mongoose I've ever met! No offense Sunil honey.**

 **Sunil: None taken. I wanted to say the same thing to him too.**

 **Rachel: Eh, let's start the story.**

Nobody's POV

"Everybody! I have a surprise!" Rachel looked excited. Carnation bounded in after her.

"We have tickets to the International Pet Celebrity Ball! For all of us!" She held out ten golden tickets.

"Awesome!" Takeshi looked impressed.

"Wow! How did you get _ten_ tickets?" Zoe questioned. The two snowshoe cats.

"I have some friends," said Rachel. "Their names is Delilah and Madame Pom. Did you know Delilah got married last year?"

"Really? Madame Pom?" Zoe was nose to nose with Rachel. "Madame Pom is my old friend!"

"Um, lets just focus on what we're going to wear later." Rachel pushed Zoe away.

Later…

"I can't believe we rode in a limo!" Zoe squealed.

"Hey look! It's Rachel!" _Flash!_

"Carnation! Look this way!" _Click!_

"Russell! Penny Ling! Over here!" _Flash! Click!_

"Sunil! Pepper!"

"Vinnie! Minka! Zoe!"

"Takeshi!"

"Zoe!" A voice with a french accent called to the purple dog. "It's me!" Madame Pom stepped onto the red carpet in front of the pets. "Oh! Rachel! You're here too!" The pomerian hugged the two girls. "You have a place reserved over there. I will see you later." Madame Pom waved good bye as the pets walked off. "Bye bye my friends!"

"Eeek! It's Madame Pom!" Many bunches of fans surrounded Madame Pom who walked over to a more deserted area so she could take care of it.

"Yes. My very wonderful fans." Madame Pom signed autographs and posed for pictures.

However, she did not see a striped ice blue mongoose watching her from behind a potted plant.

"Yes, I love you all," Madame Pom was saying. "I do love my fan-"

"OMIGOSH! It's Shahrukh!" A teenage girl pointed out the mongoose who was making his way to to them.

Immediately, all of the fans surrounding Madame Pom rushed over to the mongoose super star, asking for his autograph and picture.

"Well I never!" Madame Pom watched as the mongoose who she didn't know the name of took in the adoration of the fans. "Hmph! Qu'est-ce un voleur! (What a thief!)" She muttered in french.

When the fans dispersed to find other stars, Madame Pom walked up to the mongoose. "Excuse me."

"Oh, hello. I'm Shahrukh." The mongoose, AKA Shahrukh waved to her. "I saw you having some trouble with your fans, so I stepped in to help. After all, you were in trouble."

Madame snapped at him, "I'm a damsel, I was in distress, I could've handled that. Unless you think I am some kind of little weak female, then you have thought wrong! I don't like it when someone calls me an insulting name. And I especially don't like it when someone calls me a damsel! Do you get what I'm saying? If not, then you better get it through your thick head-!"

"STOP!" Madame Pom stopped, partly of surprise, but mostly because Shahrukh had yelled at her. "Nobody has ever spoken to me in that manner… I like it." He smiled at her.

"What?" Madame Pom was confused. Whenever she yelled at another pet like that they didn't like it. "What are you saying?"

"Come." Shahrukh waved for her to come with him to his table at the International Pet Celebrity Ball."

At Shahrukh's table…

"Pom!" Zoe waved over her old friend. "Come! Sit here!"

Madame Pom walked over to the daycampers. "I am sorry, but I cannot sit with you. Someone else wants me to sit with them." Madame Pom looked around for a moment. "The pet who wants me to sit with them is-"

"Pom. Why are you with _these_ pets?" Shahrukh appeared next to the pets. He said 'these' disdainfully, like he hated the pets, which he did.

"YOU!" Sunil marched over to the other mongoose. "Why are you back? We got rid of you!"

"Relax Sunil," said Shahrukh, "I'm not here to make fun of you pets. I'm here to take Pom to our table."

" _Your_ table, I'm just there because you wanted me to be there." Madame Pom pushed the mongoose away. "I would rather be with these pets though." Then she walked over to Shahrukh's table.

Shahrukh got up too see the pets glaring at him. Then he noticed three new faces. Two were girls. "Who are these lovely ladies?"

"Hold it right there buster." Takeshi stood in front of Rachel. "I'm dating Rachel, and Carnation doesn't do well with stuck up jerks!"

"Fine!" Shahrukh walked over to his and Madame Pom's table. "Hello Pom."

"Bonjour Shahrukh. Bienvenue à votre table." Madame Pom looked at him uninterested.

"I'd like to tell you about the time I…"

Later…

Shahrukh took Madame Pom for a walk, much to her chagrin.

"Then, the pets used their talents to throw me out!" Shahrukh rambled on about how the pets were 'mean' to him. "I hate thos-!"

"You what?!" Pom was enraged. Nobody talked about her friends that way. "You are just saying that because you are a stuck up star. If you just behaved nicely, maybe you wouldn't see my friends as 'mean'!"

Shahrukh looked at her surprised. She was headstrong, yet delicate as a flower at the same time. Feisty, yet sweet. Sharp as-you get the idea.

She was right. That was Shahrukh's thought after Madame Pom yelled at him. "You are right. I _am_ stuck up. I wasn't always like this though. I was once without a home, and was made fun of by others. Then, I was selected to be in a movie. I guess I became stuck up because I wanted others to respect me. I am sorry."

Madame Pom looked in surprise as Shahrukh gazed down sadly at the ground. She didn't know why she did it, but she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off. "I respect you. See you tomorrow chéri."

Shahrukh looked after her for a moment before bursting into a smile. "She does like me!"

 **Do you like it? Read & Review please! I like Littlest Pet Shop. I have a contest. The first person to guess my favorite color will get a chapter dedicated to them with their very own pet for them. To get the chapter here are the rules:**

 **One) Guess my favorite color in the comments**

 **Two) Make your own pet character in the comments**

 **Three) I'll check the comments**

 **Four) I'll make/dedicate the chapter and pet to the person**


End file.
